gleethesecondgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Cameron Summers
'''Cameron Robert Summers '''is a fictional character in the fanfic, Glee: The Brand New Directions. This character is created by Ixii, formerly ILOVEBRITTANYPIERCE and is portrayed by actor Austin Butler from The Carrie Diaries Biography Cameron along with his twin sister Bridget got into a car accident the both of them survived but there mother and father died,They now live with there grandparents,Cameron is super protective of her sister and he treats her like a baby eventhough they are at the same age,he and Bridget has an older-sister named Anais who left them when they we're only 9 years old to fulfill her dreams in L.A Cameron is Season One Old Rivals,New Rivals Cameron briefly appears when he joined New Directionsalongside Amelia Meyer,when Charlie Quint saw him he received a "punchy welcoming" from Charlie, he then performs "Constant Craving" withFranklin,Kate,Amelia,Franchessca and Charlie. The Back Up Plan Ariana shows interest in him by asking him to be her date at the Glee club's Halloween party, but he quickly rejects her by saying "i'm not into brunettes",Ariana then proceeds to perform "Why Don't You Love Me" obviously taking shots at him,at Invitationals he is present and had solo lines in all the songs performed. The Monster Mash He attents the Halloween party dressing as Brad Majors from the Rocky Horror Picture Show,he then joins The Troubletones perform On The Floor/Blood On The Dancefloor with the guys from New Directions,he then performs in Monster/Beautiful Monster. Opposites Interact He only appears in the performance of Pretty Girl Rock Worth Fighting For He only appears in the performance of Fix You singing back-up L'inattendu He then convice a girl named Spencer Carter to join the New Directions for Sectionals due to Franklin being suspended at that time, in order for Spencer to join he has to give her the new H&M sweater and a 10 minutes in heaven with him,Cameron then agrees and they start making out in the janitor's closet Cameron accidentally bites Spencer's lips then he gets a slap on the face. The Graduates Return Kate then calls Ariana a flirt when he was flirted by Ariana,he then corrects her about the time she hitted on him, Ariana then calls him "Sam Evans the Second" Skyfall It is then revealed that he is the boyfriend of Ariana Styles, it was also revealed that they started the relationship secretly after Sectionals. Relationships Ariana Styles *Secretly started after the events from L'inattendu (1x09) *End of: When the Big Apple....Bites (1x21) Reason of Ending: 'Ariana confessed he loves Franklin while Cameron said he cheated on her. Franchessca Gray *'Start of/End of: 'Pre-Glee: The Second Generation '''Reason of Ending: '''Only had an accidental kiss, there we're no attraction Spencer Carter *'Start of: L'inattendu (1x09) *'End of: 'L'inattendu (1x09) 'Reason of Ending: '''Only had a make out session,there we're no attraction Songs Solos (In a Duet) Season One: *Baby Boy (Ariana) ''(A Sudden Turn of Events) *Everything Has Changed (Ariana) (Battle of the Sexes) *The Jump Off/The Jump Off '07 (Franklin) (The Art of Love/War) *Don't Speak (Ariana) (When the Big Apple....Bites) Solos (In a Group Number) Season One: *Constant Craving (Old Rivals,New Rivals) *Boys and Girls/Mama Do (The Back Up Plan) *Moment 4 Life (The Back Up Plan) *Pumped Up Kicks (The Back Up Plan) *On The Floor/Blood On the Dancefloor (The Monster Mash) *Monster/Beautiful Monster (The Monster Mash) *Pretty Girl Rock'' (Opposites Interact)'' *Since U Been Gone (A Twist in Regionals)